1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice skate shoelace buckle device, and more particularly to a device which prevents from loosen accidentally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line skating has become one of the popular sports today due to its convenience and safety. Conventional skate shoelace buckles mostly use a press-fit type. The base, shoe and shoelace are all in plastic material, although they use an elastic latch to engage with the hook. The design is so weak that any strike or bump will cause the shoelace to loose, which may cause an accident easily.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an ice skate shoelace buckle device, which is more secure and safe to users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ice skate shoelace buckle device, which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ice skate shoelace buckle device, which is cost effective.